TT & TMNT Truth or Dare
by Kittyleaf
Summary: Thirteen teenagers are hanging out in an old warehouse. Each one of them definitely aren't normal. Well, except maybe one. Teen Titans and TMNT 2012. FCs included. This is my first fic I've posted here, so critiques would be nice :)


**Disclaimer: Because no fanfiction is complete without the disclaimer! I do not own Teen Titans or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. I only own my characters, Codi and Storm Dower, Silverfang, and Blackstar(a.k.a. Celia Madgett).**

* * *

A teenage girl walked into the warehouse. She was wearing a black suit that blended with the shadows, and a mask that hid some of her face. Her long brown hair was pulled into a messy ponytail, and her stormy blue eyes were sparkling. This was Celia, or more commonly known as Blackstar. She wore a smile as she walked - no, ran - to her destination.

"Hey, Black!" the familiar voice of one of her teammates reached her ears. Blackstar entered a section of the warehouse that was cleared out to make room for the thirteen people there. Five were her teammates; Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy, and Raven. Seven others were their new friends who had agreed to come tonight. Then there was another girl. She was drawing and not paying attention to the world around her. Well, maybe.

"Who's she?" Blackstar asked. Attention turned from her to the girl who was drawing.

"We're not very sure. She just popped out of nowhere," Beast Boy said. Blackstar raised an eyebrow at this. Suddenly, the girl spoke.

"My name isn't for you to know. Just call me Kittyleaf," she said calmly.

"Alright, then why are you here?" asked a canine-like creature. She had black fur tinted with an apricot-like color. Her muzzle was white, and her underbelly probably was. She was wearing a purple shirt and blue shorts. She had golden eyes.

"I'm the author of this story. I'm here to provide questions and dares, mostly," said Kittyleaf. "I know everyone here. Did you know that you, Codi," she said, pointing to the canine who spoke. "and Storm," she pointed to another canine who was most likely a fox. "and Silverfang," she pointed to a large snake with... arms? He had a crest just a shade darker than his blue-green scales. "and Blackstar, you are all my characters." There was silence for a minute before almost everyone broke into laughter. "I'm not joking!" Kittyleaf said.

"Sure," a turtle with a purple mask said sarcastically.

"Wait, you're believing her just like that?" said another turtle with a short orange mask. The one in the purple stared at the younger in disbelief.

"It's called sarcasm, Mikey," Storm whispered into his ear. "He doesn't mean that."

"Oh well, it doesn't matter if you don't believe me," Kittyleaf shrugged. "Because this is truth or dare, and you're going to be getting some dares and questions soon!" and then she started to laugh hysterically. Everyone stared at her, and everyone scooted away a bit.

"Anyway..." Silverfang hissed.

"Oh Silverfang, won't you tell us your story of your wonderful name?" Starfire asked innocently. Silverfang stared at her for a bit.

"It'ssss a long ssstory. In the end, Michelangelo named me," Silverfang said. Mikey looked around proudly. Storm giggled.

"So Kittyleaf," Beast Boy started. She immediately calmed down. "When is this truth or dare game going to start?" At this, Kittyleaf smiled.

"Soon. Oh so soon," she said before laughing madly again. Beast Boy looked a little weirdly at her.

* * *

**So, this is my first story here. I got a lot of fanfiction built up for my charries but I need to update them a bit before uploading. Silverfang is a mutant snake named because of his long silver fangs (again, in my fanfic after they rescued him from the Kraang lab Mikey named him Silverfang) Storm is a mutant fox who doesn't speak much, mostly because her original form was a fox and she is still new to her more human-like qualities. Codi is also a mutant fox, but her fur is different because she had black hair before mutation and the apricot and white were just additions to her design.**

**Alright, so you can dare Leo, Raph, Donnie, Mikey, Robin, Cyborg, Starfire, BB, Raven, Blackstar, Codi, Storm, Silverfang, and Kittyleaf. You can dare other characters from these shows and I can work them in whether they be for keeps or just for the time being.**

**This story will also be posted on DeviantART, so there might be some darers who you don't recognize.**

**Please R&R and let me know how I did. Thanks for reading!~**


End file.
